Corazones de Hielo
by Capuciine
Summary: En un bello romance entre dos patinadores de hielo y sus corazones se van desprendiendo de a poco pero sin romperse, como hechos de hielo. [Portada hecho por Ziksua y va dedicado a MiI0.]


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer Fic en esta categoría, desde que comenzó la serie, he puesto toda mi atención** **y me he terminado por enamorarme completamente de Yūri** **y Viktor, en serio, no tengo mucho para decir pero espero que les guste.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a Ziksua —seguramente la conocen por Instagram y Deviantart—a ella le encanta esta pareja y la serie, por eso le quiero dedicar este fic. Para los que no la conozcan vayan a las redes sociales que mencione antes, tiene una manera de dibujar preciosa.**

 **Disclamer: Yuri on Ice! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Corazones de Hielo**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine

* * *

 **Título:** Corazones de Hielo

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Categoría:** M.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

 _Noviembre, el mes de la primavera y ya quedaba muy poco para terminar el año._

Por las calles de la prefectura de Hasetsu, todos los arboles empezaron florecer, dando la luz a unas hermosas flores y no había mucho viento en ese momento, por lo que algunos pétalos de las flores se fueron cayendo y contemplaban en una hermosa tarde de color entre naranja y lila, al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba el sol.

A los pocos días luego de la segunda ronda de patinaje en el Grand Prix, por medio de las redes sociales—y todo el mundo en general—se enteraron de que Viktor Nikiforov y Yūri Katsuki iniciaron un noviazgo a principios de este mes, se sorprendieron mucho por el patinador ruso, especialmente que su pareja es un hombre.

Yūri estaba perdidamente enamorado del desde la primera vez que se vieron, le agradaba demasiado su personalidad, su belleza. Pero sobre todo su manera de ser, él nunca se enojaba, nunca le gritaba y todas las cosas relacionadas con la ira, él tampoco era así, eso también le gustaba a Viktor.

—Yūri...—susurro para intentar despertar a su novio pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue que el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

 _«_ _Lo amo tanto»_ pensaba Viktor en ese momento y lo miraba totalmente enamorado no podía creer que tenía la suerte de tenerlo en su vida.

Viktor era todo una niño modelo y travieso, la encantaba muchísimo hacerle los "mimitos" a su novio mientras duerme como forma para despertarlo después de la larga noche que tuvieron, lo cual según el, dormía muy tiernamente, eran completamente inseparables y hasta dormían juntos, el chico no toleraba dormir en camas separadas.

Y finalmente, el pelinegro fue abriendo lentamente los ojos debidos que los rayos de sol le molestaban mucho, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa a Viktor.

—¡Yūri!—exclamo el joven sin dejar de sonreír —¡Hasta que al fin te despiertas!

—¿Eh?...Si...—dijo el chico muy dormido. Al ver el cabello del pelinegro, revueltos por todos lados, no pudo evitar reírse por eso.

—Bien, ahora que estas despierto, te daré un beso de mañana...

Viktor se acercó aún más a Yūri, quien no tardó en reaccionar rápido y se sonrojo por la distancia que estaban.

Iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo pero no le dio tiempo para responder porque Nikiforov ya planto sus labios contra los suyos, se fueron moviendo sensualmente y Katsuki, no se quejó ni nada por el estilo, ya que empezó a corresponder ese sensual beso que le daba su novio, ambos cayeron en la cama pero sin dejar de besarse hasta que el ruso se separó de Yūri y le lamio la mejilla.

No tardó en reaccionar y Viktor ya comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que el pobre chico se sonrojo fuertemente.

—¡Que vergüenza!—exclamo Yūri en voz baja y se tapó el rosto con sus manos—¡N-No es gracioso!

—Perdón, perdón. Es solo que no pensé que nuestro beso de mañana sea esta manera...—comento el patinador ruso riéndose por la reacción de su novio, quien ahora estaba rojo por la vergüenza—. Hay, al menos, eres bueno besando, más que yo.

—¿Ah sí?... Bueno entonces…— se dio vuela y abrazo tiernamente a su pareja, quien no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo, Viktor poso sus manos a los lados del rostro de su novio, sonriente de esa victoria, era tan fácil caer en sus redes. Contemplaba su piel suave, era delicioso sentir sus labios al besarlo una vez más.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido que al principio, Nikiforov recorría el camino del cuello hacia los labios del pelinegro, lamiendo cada recorrido al llegar a esos labios de color rosa pálido exquisitos, tan bien detallados. Su lengua no podía evitar acariciarlos… su lengua lamia y saboreaba aquellos labios tentadores, sentirse amado por esa persona que admiraba desde pequeño era la felicidad para el… sus labios en su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndola, su lengua saboreándola, esa piel rozando la suya, era lo mejor.

—Chicos, ¿están listos? —Quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz de su madre y solo susurraba en voz baja —.

—Nos va a descubrir… nos va a descubrir.. .—El chico sintió que estaba pasando una crisis mental en ese momento como no ordenaran cuanto antes, su madre podría pillarlos en cualquier momento y se podría morir de la vergüenza.

—Tranquilo, sé que sueles ponerte así por esto, la mejor opción será que ordenemos rápido y cambiarnos... —dijo posando sus dos manos en los hombros del pelinegro para que se tranquilizara un poco.

—Gracias. —le agradeció con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Lo que sea por mi amado novio. —El mayor le dio otro beso, solo que este fue muy rápido y se dispusieron a cambiarse para bajar junto con su madre.

A Yūri no le gustaba demostrar su amor enfrente de sus padres y hermana mayor, ya que al ser muy tímido, le daba mucha vergüenza pasar un tipo de situaciones parecidas, por eso prefiere estar a solas con Viktor en privado.

En general, a pesar de que sus padres aceptaron su noviazgo con el patinador ruso, la madre de Yūri no dejaba de dar suspiros cada vez que le dice que se va a ir "a tal lugar" con Viktor, estaba completamente feliz por su hijo de tener a su media naranja al lado suyo, aunque sea una persona del mismo sexo, pero aun así, respeta el tiempo que quiere pasar con él.

 _«Y ellos tienen...corazones de hielo.»_

Fin.

* * *

 **¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como yo. En serio, de verdad estoy sumamente enamorada de ellos. ¿Y ustedes? Supongo que sí, bueno, espero tener más ideas para futuros fics en esta categoría pero por ahora, esta es la única que se me ocurrió y me alegra compartirlo con ustedes y espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews.**


End file.
